Suede
That Dude in the Suede (now known as Suede) is a video contributor to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. He hails from New Zealand. History That Dude in the Suede began on YouTube under the username "Aurisath." His first on-screen debut came shortly after Doug's Five-Second Movies were deleted from YouTube and Doug posted a video titled "Leave Five-Second Movies Alone". That Dude posted a video response in which he displayed his shock and disappointment at not only the 5 Second Movies being deleted from YouTube, but the Nostalgia Critic as well. According to That Dude in the Suede, this video is now lost: "I would dearly love to put it back up, but I left the only copy on a computer at a community college which has almost certainly been deleted. I promised myself I'd remove the vid if ThatGuy got back on, and when he did, I removed it. I had no idea I would actually be in this position today!" Following the release of the Nostalgia Critic's List of the Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs, That Dude in the Suede created his own video in which he counted down the Top 11 Greatest Anime Ops of Recent Times. Shortly afterward, he was hired to become part of ThatGuy team. Shows That Dude in the Suede has two shows for ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. The first one is Animenia, in which he talks about anime-related topics. So far, he has done videos on AMVs (the last video to appear under his YouTube account), Weird Hair in Anime, the series Trigun and a list of the Top 11 Greatest Anime Villains. His second series is AMV Heaven, wherein he reviews online AMVs (music combined with animation footage). He has also done 5 Second Movies of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the non-anime V for Vendetta. That Dude in the Suede has also released a negative review of the computer animated feature film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Suede's Farewell In a live chat on January 2, 2009, Suede announced that he would be leaving for two years, but hoped to come back to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, predicting it to be a vast empire of great talent. That Dude in the Suede's hiatus was later confirmed by Mike Michaud on site update. On January 18th, 2009, the staff of the site produced a special farewell to their friend as seen here. The following day, Suede produced his own personal goodbye and thanks to all the members of the site for supporting him. Return Suede's mother posted this message on Suede's Youtube channel announcing when he will return: "Hi. This is Aurisath (the dude in the suede)'s mom. Dude, or Elder Suede as he is at present is doing just fine on his mission. He will be back in February 2011, so just hang in there. Right now he is in a small town in the far north of New Zealand.﻿ He really appreciates his loyal followers and will be producing the work we all love as soon as he can on his return. He would respond if he could, but can't until he gets back." However, later on, it was revealed that Suede's return would be pushed back to May, and that it was unsure he would return to TGWTG. Which turned out to be a ruse, as he returned at the very end of Suburban Knights: Part 5, inidicating yes he is back on the site. He posted a video on the site later, titled "A Trailer for Suede's Return", confirming that he will be back posting videos on the site, he has a new look, and now just goes by Suede instead of ThatDudeInTheSuede. Specials *Trailer for Suede's Return (July 7th, 2011) *Suede Retrospective - Final Fantasy VII with Commentary (July 21st, 2011) *Fandom Stranger - The Phoenix Wright Musical (September 9th, 2011) Suede Played On August 17th, 2011, Suede started a Let's Play series of his own starting with Ninja Gaiden Sigma. *Ninja Gaiden Sigma - Level 1 (August 17th, 2011) External Links *[http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/ir/suede/animenia All of the Animenia episodes] *[http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/ir/suede/amv-heaven All of the AMV Heaven episodes] *That Dude in the Suede's original YouTube channel Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality